Hidden Emotions
by MaximumRide16
Summary: Maximum Ride...in Fang's POV. Does Fang have hidden emotions you didn't know about. About Max? The Flock? Red-Head Wonder? Brigid? Find out...FAXNESS no getting together in mine....leave that up to JP! lol
1. Max The Great

**Yo dudes and dudettes! Welcome to my new story...: Hidden Emotions. Written by me: Kendahl. Big fan of Maximum Ride. Of course. And all of these...are based off of Maximum Ride and their scenes from book 1-4 and soon book 5. And all of these scenes...are from the books. Not me! ...except when they get to the point...where I make my own up. But I'm not JP. Don't claim to be, and all credit goes to this genius! Besides Fang's thoughts...those seem to be mine...well some of them...or most of them...or YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! But all the scenes are written by JP. Thanks guys! And please...don't be too harsh. This does happen to be my _first_ Maximum Ride Story...and soon will be more...and some will be Iggy's POV if I can think of a few story ideas. Hehehe...**

**Chapter 1 (First scene starts at chapter 2 or 3...pg 10 so chapter 3)**

Another day...another boring, day. I woke up, got dressed and headed out into the kitchen. I looked at Max. She was in the fridge. I walked towards her...looking in the fridge as well and then she spun around, "Would you _quit_ that?" she said looking at me, giving me that glare. That's just Max. I stared back, calmly.

"Quit what?" I said, looking at her. "Breathing?" I held in a laugh.

She rolled her eyes, as she always does. "You know what." Know what, what? Ha...

I looked over at Iggy. Greatest cook ever, as to Max who couldn't even make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Think about it... a _**blind**_ dude, whose a better cook than Max the Great!

"I'll make eggs." he announced. No shocker there. It's not like Max would make some eggs...that'll be the day...

"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." Max told me. I got out 6 plates, noticing that there were already 6 cups of juice out on the table. I looked over at Gazzy who was watching TV. Then, put some napkins and forks on top. Then, I joined Gazzy at the TV.

We all started to eat breakfast, which happened to be delish, as always. But then of course..."I want to go pick strawberries today," Angel said firmly, as she put some eggs on her fork. "They're ripe now." she explained. No freaking duh1

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," the Gasman said, as he did...he ripped one, and giggled.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy." Max said disgusted.

"Gas...mask!" Iggy choked. Pretending to be as if he was to asphyxiate.

"Im _done," _I said disgusted. I got up quickly and took my plate to the sink.

"Sorry," the Gasman said. Not a shocker. He's always an innocent guy...but...gross.

"Yeah, Angel," said Nudge. "I think the _fresh air_ would do us all good. I'll go too." No kidding...

"We'll all go." Max announced. Of course...Max wouldn't let Angel go alone...

We all carried some bucket and baskets..ha "a tisket a basket, a green and yellow basket..." (a/n: just had to put that one in there...make it funny from Fang's POV) Angel somehow knew where a patch of wild strawberries were. I looked over at Angel.

She grabbed Max's hand as usual. "If you make a cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes," she said happily. Why is she so happy? You're talking to MAX. The Max who can't cook. Why the hell would you ask Max too cook cakes? But apparentally Iggy was reading my mind...no wait that's Angel...

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake," Iggy said, No..Igg, It's it'll be the the day when Max _can_ make a cake. "I'll make it Angel." That's a better idea...no offense Max.

"Oh, thank you!" "Max" exclaimed. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!" HA!

Iggy was laughing, holding his hands in denial. Nudge was holding in a laugh, and I was grinning, holding in my laughter. We all looked at Gazzy, who look...mischievous.

"Was that _you_?" Max asked, looking suspicious. No Max...it was a voice...

Gazzy grinned. Ha...nice kid. He didn't looked please with himself...but...what the heck. The boy had a talent. Since he was 3...and he worked it. Whatever...

Angel screamed in horror. What the-? I looked around, and there were Erasers, surrounding us. We all looked around, ready to fight. I stood there, calmly. All of us jumped at an erasers. They stunk...badly. I kicked him the the chest and he fell to the ground and got back up. Then I swung and hit him on the head...hard. Then...two Erasers ganged up on me, and I went down, flailing under clawed hands. I looked at Iggy who was upright, but his eye was swelling. I looked to see everyone. The Gasman was out...cold. lying on the ground, facedown. Ouch.

Max was being beaten the hell out of Erasers. Then I heard a familiar scream. Angel was screaming bloody murder, and Nudge was crying. They all out numbered us, and we were were all in pain. I got up and started to fight off more, but then I noticed Nudge being held by hand and feet. And swung her hard, and she went flying and hit a tree. And she was out...

"MAXXX!" Angel screamed, terrified. And an Eraser was holding her in his arms, and Max went after her. And watching this...terrible scene unravel. Angel...the baby of the flock...being taken away, by three Erasers. They stuffed her in a sack. Angel crying....

I looked at Max, seeing if she could do anything, "Get _off_ me, you stupid, freaking-" she choked being slammed. Ouch...

"_Max,_" he said. I looked at him? Who was this?

_"_Good to see you again," he began again, "You look like crap. You always acted so much better than everyone else, so this cheers me up." he said. I looked at him. He seemed familiar...

"You don't recognize me? I guess I've grown some." I looked at him. Max went wide. No...this can't be-

"Ari..." Max whispered. No way...Ari? They did this to a seven year old?!?! And...there was Max being in complete shock and...there she was getting kicked in the head and she was out cold. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and I rushed over at Max.

"Max?" Gasman's voice said worried, scared, and innocent. Why did this have to happen!?

We looked down at her, worried. "I'm okay..." she croaked. That's good to know...but I don't believe her.

"Where's Angel?" she said, realizing everything that had just happened. ...Someone had to tell her...

"She's gone. They took her." I said, as calm as possible, still worried, and angry. She got up. Probably still dizzy.

"We've got to get her before they-" she stopped. Max...no. Don't...of course we have to get her...images filled my head. Smells filled my head. UGH!

"Check in guys - are you you up for a chase." she said. Oh yeah...

"Yes," Nudge said in a crackled voice.

"I'm up," Iggy said, he had a split lip. Poor guy.

Gazzy nodded. Just then...Iggy cocked her head. We all listened intently. _"There_!" he pointed, and we all saw a humvee. It was covered in dirt and mud, so you practically could tell it was black. It looked more brown...

"Let's get her!" and Max got up, running and began to fly. This was it....I watched her fly up chasing the humvee. I wanted to say Follow...but we all already knew, so went up and out. I grabbed a dead branch and smashed it into the window shield. The humvee stopped and swerved. Then, I heard the window rolling down and there was a gun barrel poking out. Oh hell no...

I smashed the window shield again. "ANGEL!" Max screamed again. "We're here. We're coming for you!" she said, worried, wanting to get our baby back.

"Up ahead!" I called. There was a greenish outline of a chopper. Max and I held eye contact, and I nodded. Easy...well maybe..

The humvee stopped suddenly. There was an Eraser burst out of the Humvee, and I jumped on him, then ...CRAP! Did he just bite me? Or did he scratch me? My arm oozed blood, dripping. Grenade blasted! I looked at Nudge seeing her grab Iggy's arm and pulling him out of the scene. There he was...Ari was out of the car and he was carrying the sack that held Angel. Max jumped furiously towards the chopper. Ari put her in the through the door. Max was desperate. Ari said something, "Let me tell you a secret, old pal, old chap," Ari yelled. Old pal? CHAP? You gotta be shittin me. "You've got it all wrong. _We're the good guys."_ Are you kidding me? Ari, you're dead!

Max whispered something, and there Ari held out a gun. He wouldn't...he _would_. She let go. MAX NO!! She fell fast and landed.

We all watched the chopper flying away with Angel...our _**Angel! **_ GOD!

"_They have my sister!_" The Gasman yelled in anger, frustration, and sorrow. Poor guy. I knelt down, wrapping my arm around him, comforting him.

"Max? What are we gonna do?" Nudge's eyes, looked scared, and worried, and filled with tears, ready to burst.

"The have _Angel_." No kidding? Max the great...UGH!

I looked at Max, who just flew away. She needed to think of a plan...quickly.

"Come on guys...let's go..." I said in anger, trying to calm myself, and flew up, not caring if they followed. I got home, in anger.

Iggy howled and swept his hand across the counter. Catapulting a mug, hitting me in the head.

"Watch it, Idiot!" I yelled, furiously. No...I didn't mean it. I clenched my teeth. MAX! WHY DID YOU LET THEM TAKE ANGEL! I looked at Max and rolled my eyes at her...WHY DID YOU LET THEM?!?!

_"You_ watch it!" Iggy yelled back at me, "What _happened_? I mean, you guys can _see_, can't you? Why couldn't you get Angel?" Iggy shouted, mad as the rest of us. UGH!

"They had a chopper!" Gazzy said frightened. Getting away from Max, "And guns! We're not _bulletproof_!" he yelled. NO KIDDING GASMAN!??!

**I'll keep writing. But...this is all from Max Ride. Just in Fang's POV. So that's the first few chapters. Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Time To Get Angel Back

**Next chapter. Thanks for reading my story guys, and leave a review please! \**

**Chapter 2**** (Starts on pg. 28 Book 1)**

"Guys! Guys!" Max yelled, "We're all upset. But _we're_ not the enemy. _They're_ the enemy." she explained. More like...we were the prey, and they were the predator.

She stuck a band-aid on the Gasman and started pacing. I watched her. What's your plan Maximum? "Just - be quiet for a minute so I can think." she added, more calmly, still pacing. I watch her. Why did they take Angel? Not the rest of us.

"Take deep breaths." the Gasman advised her, looking concerned. I looked at her, seeing tears fill her eyes. Well...I took out a can of ravioli and opened it and dug in. MMMM...ravioli.

"You know, if they just wanted to kill her, or kill all of us, they could have," Nudge said, putting that out, "They had _guns_. They weanted Angel _alive_ for some reason. And they didn't care if _we _were live or not. I mean, they didn't go out of their way to make _sure_ we were dead, is what I'm saying. So that makes me think we have time to go after Angel." Good point Nudge.

"But they were in a chopper," Gazzy said, "They're way gone. They could be anywhere." his lower lip trembled, and he clenched his jaw. "Like, China or something." Yeah Gazzy. Because the School's in China...

Max looked over at the Gasman. She gave him a crooked smile. And ruffled his already ruffled blond hair. "I don't think they took her to China, Gazzy." Exactly my point. We all know...

"We know where they took her." I said. Looked down at my can and scraped the bottom getting the last bit.

"Where's that?" Iggy asked, raising his head. His eyes were bloodshot, and filled with tears.

"The School," Max and I said in unison. Was it really that hard to figure out?

Nudge gasped. The Gasman looked frightened and wiped it off his face, or at least tried. Iggy's spine tightened, and his face turned tense. When he was at the School...well they tried to improve his night vision, and that...well didn't go very well, and...now he was blind forever.

"They took Angel back to the School?" the Gasman, asked confused.

"I think so," Max responded.

"Why?" Nudge whispered. "After four years, I thought maybe that had forgotten -" No way they would forget about us. Jeb took us, out, and they're taking us back in.

"They want us back." I said.

"They'll never forget about us. Jeb wasn't supposed to take us out of there," Max reminded everyone.

"Jeb knew they would do anything to get us back. IF anyone ever discovered what the did to us, it would be the end of the School." I explained.

"Why don't we tell on them, then?" Nudge demanded. "We could go to a TV station and tell everyone and say, Look, they grew wngs on us and we're just little kids and -"

"Okay, that would fix _them_," Iggy interrupted, "But _we'd_ end up in a zoo." Or maybe...a circus.

"Well, what are we gonna do then?" the Gasman said starting to panic. I got up and left to grab a few papers and see if it would help...but it should. I cam back and shook off some mouse poop. "Eew," Nudge said wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Eew. Was that-" Yes Nudge...that's what it was.

"Here," I said, shoving them into her hands. She scanned over them realizing what they were. She put the on the table. I joined and started to sift through the pile. I found a manila envelope. Sealed with a clump of wax. I looked over at Max. She nodded and opened it with my thumbnail.

"What is that?" the Gasman asked curious.

"Map." I said pulling out a faded topographical drawing.

"Map of what?" Nudge asked leaning closer and peeking over the side of my shoulder.

"Map of a secret facility." Max said. Yeah...a secret facility that we knew of.

"In California. The School." she said.

"Whaaat?" the Gasman squeaked. Iggy went paler.

"That's where they took Angel," Max said, "And that's wehre we have to go to get her back." she explained.

"Oh," Nudge said, probably having a million questions. "Yeah. We have to get Angel back. We can't let her stay there - with them. They're - monsters. They're to do bad things to her. And put her in a cage. Hurt her. But there's five of us. So the rest of have to go get _hmph_-" Max wrapped her arm around her mouth. She peeled her fingers apart. Ha. "Uh, how far is it?"

"Six hundred miles, more or less." I said. "At least a seven-hour flight, not including breaks." I explained.

"Can we _discuss_ this." Iggy asked. "We're way out numbered." No friggin duh Igg!

"No." she scanned. That's a shocker.

"Can we take a vote? The had_ guns_. And a chopper." They was an edge in his voice.

"Iggy. This is not a democracy." Max said, guess what she said next, "It's a Maxocracy. You know we have to go after Angel. You can't be thinking that we would just let them take her. The six of us look out for one another - no matter what. None of us is ever going to live in a cage again, not while I'm alive." she took a deep breath.

"But actually, Nudge, Fang, and I are going after Angel. You and the Gasman - I need you to stay here. Hold down the fort. On the off chance Angel escapes and makes her way home." Are you kidding me Max? Are you seriously keeping Iggy and Gazzy here?!

We all kept silent.

"You are so full of it, " Iggy said turning toward Max. "That's not why you want us here. Why don't you just say it?" Iggy said, angry rising.

"Okay," Max said, "It''s true. I don't want you to come. the fact is, you're _blind,_ and while you're a great flyer around here where you know everything. I can't be worrying about you in the middle of a firefight with Erasers." Iggy's face twisted in anger. He opened his mouth, but go cut off.

"What about _me?"_ the Gasman squeaked. "I don't _care_ if they have guns and a chopper and Erasers. She's _my_ sister."

"That's right. ANd if they want her so bad, they might want _you_ just as bad," she pointed out. "Plus,you're a great flyer; but you're eight years old, and we're going to be logging major hours."

"Jeb would never have made us stay." Iggy said angrily, "Never. Ever." That is true. Why did Max have to make Iggy and Gazzy stay home. We're a flock and we stay together.

"Maybe not." Max admitted. "We'll never know. Jeb's dead. Now everyone get your gear together." she said, and we started packing up.

"We clear on Plan B?" she asked.

I nodded. "Uh-huh." said Nudge. "If we get separated somehow - though I don't see how we could, unless maybe one of us gets lost in a cloud or something - do you think that could happen? I haven't ever been inside a cloud. I bet ti's creepy. Can you see anything inside a cloud?"

Max shot her a look. You know, that "Max" look. She paused, and finished, "We meet up at a the north most point of Lake Mead."

Max nodded. "And where's the school?"

"In Death Valley, eight mile due north from the Badwater Basin." Nudge said, but then Max stopped her, when she was about to continue.

Man is she a motor mouth. I love her. I mean I really love her. We all do, but man! It's annoying.

"You got it." she said, "Good job." What the hell? BADWATER BASIN? DEATH VALLEY? Perfect address for the perfect place...the School.

I can't believe she left Iggy and Gazzy at home! Max flew closer to me. "On the plus side, flying is just really, really cool." she said. I gave her crooked smile.

"On the minus side, we're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life." she said.

I shrugged, "Win some, loose some." I said. She looked at me and gave me a wry smile. We kept on flying.

"Max?" Nudge big eyes, looked over at Max. Great more talking.

"I m was thinking. I mean, right before we left? I just looked at Jeb's old file. And some of them were about us. Or me. I saw my name on a page, my real name, Monique, and then, like, some people names, and then - Tipisco, Arizona. Tipisco is right on the Arizona-California border - I found it on a map. Real tiny town, it looked like. Anyway, I was thinking, none of us ever knew our real parents, and you know, we've always wondered, or at least I mean I've always wondered, but I guess the res of the of you have too, like whether they have me up voluntarily or whether -" Nudge...why do you have to talk so much?

"Nudge. I know how you feel. But those names might not have anything to do with you. We don't know if we were just test-tube babies or what. Please. Let's focus on rescuing Angel." She's does have a point.

No response came.

"Nudge?"

"Yeah, okay, I was just thinking." Nudge said, kind of sad. They both have points. I've always wondered that...but it could be a trap of some kind. We kept flying on in silence. But then of course...

"Max? I'm starving." I think we've all been starving for this long, and holding it in. But with Nudge...well she can't hold it in for so long. But as for me, Max, and Iggy we can hold it in for a while, or not get hungry for a while.

"Okay, okay. We need food. Fang! We needed to refuels. Ideas?" I thought for a while.

We looked down, seeing the San Fransisco Peaks. "Ski Slopes." Max said. I nodded. "Summertime. Empty vacation houses." Max said.

"Would they have _food_?" Nudge asked eager.

"Let's go find out." Max said. We flew in a circle around the edge of the mountains. Nobody was home at one house that was far apart from the others. We landed a hundred yards away. We all shook out our wings and folded them tight against our backs.

We crept quietly through the woods. No signs of life. We looked at the house. Pine needles covered the porch. The driveway hadn't been used, and the shrubs were way over grown. Max have Nudge a thumbs-up. Real nice Max. She smiled back and crept quietly. We walked in, and the house was abandon. It was like a vacation cottage. Wait did I say just walked in? Ha! Like life for ours was that easy.

What really happened was Max took out her pocket knife and slit it though a window screen and unhooked the latch. The screen lifted off easily, and we crept in. It was completely abandon. Everything was covered in dust. The fridge was open and turned off. I watched Max open a cupboard. "Bingo." and she grabbed a can of soup. MMM...nothings better than soup that's like a year old. But...it's worth it.

"Oh yeah, pay dirt, woo-hoo!" Cans of beans, fruit, condensed milk - woah. CONDENSED MILK? Uhh....whatever that was. I'm not trying anything condensed. Anything hot and brought from Iggy was what I eat. That is...if Iggy's not here with me.

And of course ravioli. "We're golden!"

I looked around and found some orange sodas, that we're way old, considering they were covered in dust. And...ugh. There's a reason why you refrigerate them and keep the cold. It tastes pretty crappy, when not cold.

We finished in a half hour. We crawled on the...yep you guess it....dusty coutches. "Uhhnnhhh," Nudge moaned. "I feel like, concrete." No kidding.

"Let's take ten, rest a bit." I said, getting comfortable. I shut my eyes. Ahhh...

"Digest a minute, we'll feel better." I said, getting sleepy.

"I second that emotion." Max mumbled drifting in a deep sleep.

We were asleep for too long. Way too long. "Uhhhh..." I heard a voice say. Then a punch of a pill and a sneeze. My eyes started to open slowly. Ughhh! This was the shittiest bet I've ever slept on. I swung my legs over.

"Ah...Ah chooo!" I sneezed and shook my head.

"What time is it?" I said, still a little drowsy.

"Almost morning!" Max said sound irritated and mad at herself.

I got up and went to the cupboard. I found another dusty item in the cupboards. I lifted a backpack that was not only dusty...but stained, it's even better. I stuffed a few cans of tuna, sealed bags of crackers, and zip locked bags of trail mix. It's the best I could do...and we were gonna get hungry on the way.

"Wha's happ'nin'?" Nudge said, waking up, groggy.

"We fell asleep!" Max yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Come on! We've gotta go!" she said.

She put on her shoes. "Fang, you can't carry all that." Max said. "It'll weigh you down. Nothings heavier than cans." she said. Whatever Max. I shrugged, and pulled my backpack over my shoulders. I moved around the room and slipped though the window. Waited out, and it was all just running and flying up and away. You know the U and A?

We flew in silence. I looked over at Max who looked a little...mad. I flew over to Max. "We _had _to rest."

She gave me one of those...you know Max looks. "For ten _hours." _Of course, she always had that point...but...

"Today we've got another four hours to go, maybe a bit more," I said, "We couldn't have done in in one shot. It was when we left. We're going to have to stop again anyway, right before we get there, and refuel." I reasoned with her.

She looked at me, giving me one of those...sighing....you're right looks. I know right? I'm alway right.

An hour later I asked, "We going to storm the place or what?"

"Yeah, Max, I was wondering what you plan was," Nudge said flying closer to us. "I mean, there's only three of us, and a whole bunch of them. And the Erasers have guns. Could we, like, drive a truck though the gates? Or even into a building? Or maybe we could till nightfall, sneak in, and sneak out with Angel before anyone noticed us." she said. Man does Nudge talk when she wants to...which is all the time. I gave a crooked smile, and so did Max. We kept flying.

"Gosh, I wonder what Iggy and the Gasman are doing now?" Nudge babbled. "Maybe they got the TV working again. I hope they don't feel too bad. It would have - I mean, I guess it's kind of easier for them to be home. But I bet they're not cleaning up or getting wood or doing any of their chores." Nudge kept going on and on and on....and you know....on and on and on. But you know what I bet they're doing? They're probably A: ruining the house b: ruining the house by making bombs c: making bombs and already destroyed the house d: cursing Max's name e: or....all of the above. I think it's e...all of the above. Whatdya think?

I looked at Max. She was probably thinking the same thing as me. She looked and down and looked down as well. There was a girl being getting harassed by a couple of boys. Max barely opened her mouth.

"No." I said. We couldn't waste anytime.

Her eyes narrowed at me. Whatever Max. Opened her mouth again.

_"No."_ I said again.

"Meet me at the northernmost points of Lake Mead." Max said. Stubborn child. She never listens to me.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nudge asked confused. "Are we stopping? I'm hungry again." Aren't you always hungry Nudge?

"Max wants to be Supergirl, defender of the weak." I said, and Max was right in the book. I was irritated with her. Why does she always not listen to me?

"Oh."she said looking down, frowning. "Oh! Max, remember when you got that little rabbit away from the fox, and we kept in a carton in the kitchen, and then when it was well you let it go? That was cool." Nudge said, remember that, but paused. "Did you see another rabbit?" she said confused.

"Kind of." she said. "It'll take two seconds." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll catch up with you guys before you've gone forty miles. Just keep on course, and if anything weird happens, I'll meet you at Lake Mead." I looked ahead, and ignored her. What was with her? We had a mission, and she can't be distracted. I know, its right...but what about Angel? She was with the School? Who could be dead! And....bad memories...

"Okay." she looked over at me. I didn't look back. "See you in a few." more like a few hours. Or even a few days. I watched Max fly down to the girl and the boys. Max the Great...as I said before right?

**Well this ones pretty long. I forgot to stop. hahaha. Thanks for the one review. But...I NEED MORE**


	3. Max Has To Be SUPER Max

**Sorry for the late update. I want more reviews guys pweaze! Lol. So..here it is..And some of this I have to make up...because Max isn't there...and it takes turns from Max, to Iggy and Gazzy, to Fang and Nudge....so sorry! **

**Disclaimer: JP owns it all.**

**Chapter 3 (Scene starts on pg: 64**

I looked down, and saw Max flying down, almost falling. You wondering how I could tell. She started to run once she hit the ground. "Why does Max have to go down there?" Nudge asked wondering.

"Like I said before." I paused rolling my eyes, "She has to be super Max!" I growled frustrated with Max. "Come on." I flew faster towards Lake Mead. We kept flying in on silence.

"Fang? I'm hungry, you know?" Nudge said. She really didn't understand why Max had left. And it had been in hour since we had departed. Max may be leader...but..oh nevermind.

I nodded understanding. We flew up on some cliffs and on top of some striated rock. I head toward a shadowy indentation, and Nudge started to slow down for landing. I landed with Nudge landing next to me. I took off the backpack I had taken from the cabin, and opened it. I scanned through and gave Nudge a bag of dried food.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Nudge said tearing it open, starving as usual. I looked around some more, and found the perfect thing, for the perfect time. Especially for Nudge.

I waved a chocolate bar in front of her, and she squealed happily. "Oh, Fang, where did you find this? You must have been hiding it - you didn't say anything, and all this time you had _chocolate, _and oh God, it's so good..." I watched Nudge as she gobbled up her chocolate bar. I gave her a small smile. And I bit into mine, shutting my eyes. Omigod. It was the best ever. Nothing cures anything like chocolate. I opened my eyes, and chewed slowly savoring every bit.

"So, where's Max?" Nudge asked again a few minutes ago. "Why'd she go down there? Shouldn't she be back by now? Aren't we supposed to go to Lake Mead? What are we gonna do if she doesn't come back soon-" I put my hand up to stop the questions.

"Max saw someone in trouble, down below and went to help," I, "We'll wait for her; Lake Mead is right below us."

Nudge looked worried. Of course...Max had to go down and help that girl. I know it's a good thing to do..but why...now? We were on a mission!

Nudge had stood up, and looked around. She froze. "Uh, _Fang_?"

I came out next to Nudge, and then stood still. The ledge curved upward toward the top of the cliff. Think, shrubby planted dotted the area,, and boulders stuck out out hard-packed clay. And on those rocks were...yep you guessed it...nests, that were about 2 ft. wide. And who happened to lay in those nests? Of course little _fledglings_ in them, and they had parents.

"What are they?" Nudge whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Ferruginous hawks." I said as soft as possible. "Largest raptor in the States. Sit down, _very slowly_. No sudden movements or we're both bird feed." I said through the side of my mouth. Nudge sank to her knees.

"Do you think-" I held up a finger slowly to make sure she stayed quiet. Standing slowly, then sinking down slowly, keeping my eyes on the hawks. I extended my wings as slowly as possible, "I'm letting them catch my scent." Letting Nudge know I wasn't going suicidal. Or at least knowing what I was doing.

Finally after maybe a half hour to an hour...the hawks started to relax to the point where Nudge and I got to move a little bit. That was when..."Eeew." Nudge whispered, looking at a hawk, who seemed to be bringing back a still-wriggling snake. It's a harsh world Nudge. Eat or be eaten. I think Jeb told us that. He taught us everything...but he disappeared. I turned back at Nudge and grinned. And Nudge showed me her pearly whites. Well not exactly pearly whites...but...OH you know what I mean right? Neither of us wanted to wait for Max. But we both could wait for at least a half hour...but not _this _long.

"Angel's _waiting_ for us," Nudge said a little while after, "I mean, she's like a little sister, like everyone's little sister." Nudge said getting impatient. She started to brush some dust on her already dusty legs. "At night, when we're supposed to be asleep, me and Angel talk and tell jokes and stuff." Her eyes met mine. "I mean, am I going to have to sleep in that room alone, whenever we go home? Max has to come home. She wouldn't let Angel go, right?" Nudge said. Please don't get worried. Max will come back, she's Max the great. We're all one flock.

"No." I said, "She won't let Angel go. Look - you see how that big hawk, the one with the dark stripe on it's shoulders - you see how he seems to move one wing faster than the other one when he banks? It's makes his bank really tight and smooth. We should try it." I said observing the hawk closely. It was fascinating. And yeah, I know whatever I talked a lot for the first time. Whatever.

I watched Nudge turn over, "Yeah, I see what you mean." she said watching. I got up and started to sprint and jumped off the cliff, and flew my out, and they caught the air. I watched the hawks, and flew a little closer to where the other hawks were, they were circling. I flew past Nudge, "Come on! Try it! You'll fly better." I said. She got up and followed. Of course I loved Angel...but Max wasn't back,and we couldn't leave 2 members of our flock behind. 1 is still bad...but 2 we'd be broke.

We kept on flying around practicing the moves, but then we landed back down to relax. Then I heard a sniffle. What was it? I turned to Nudge, "What?" I asked curious.

"These birds," she began, pausing to wipe her eyes. "Like, these dumb hawks have more of a mom than I ever had. The parents are taking care of the little ones. No one did that for me. Well, besides Max. But she's not a mom." she said. Oh.

"Yeah, I get it." I said not making eye contact. She was right. I stared at the ground. So what...my parents...her parents...all of us didn't have parents...sure I wanted to meet them...but what if we really we didn't parents...or even worse...they gave us up. We kept silent for an hour, in the dark. I scooted closer to Nudge. I stuck out my fist. Nudge looked at me and stacked her left on top of mine. Tradition...even if we are apart...we'll keep it going. And if you thought I was going to say something like _'Tradition..even if we are apart...we're still together...' _Or something like that. Well then...there's something wrong with your head. She tapped my fist with her right hand, and I did the same. "Night." she whispered.

"Night, Nudge." I whispered back.

I glanced at her for one last minute, and the two of us fell asleep in the cave. It was like...home I guess...home with the birds. Well technically we are birds..but...oh you know what I mean!

We slept for hours on end. We needed it. Our flock was history,for right now. Well I woke up before Nudge as always. I woke up, and went out and decided to fly with the hawks. It was awesome to watch their wings, and their techniques. Flying...is almost...no it is the best.

I looked at Nudge. "Morning." I said.

"I'm hungry." she responded

I nodded back. I was too. "Town about three minutes away. Follow me."? I tilted my body, in a new technique and I went up and away without moving my wings. We flew on, and below us was a thin two-lane highway, clotted with some shops and businesses before the road wound away into the desert. I watched a worker tossing cardboard boxes of stuff into it, getting ready for a new day.

We kept watching and circled till we positive the worker wasn't coming out. Dropping quickly, then blew our wings out again and braking sharply, landing as quietly as possible.

"Nirvana." I said, pawing though food that was still good, but not sellable. "Burger?" I asked her.

Nudge thought, and shook her head. "I don't know - after watching the hawks shredding little animals - oh, but look, here's a couple salad. And some apple pies! Bonus!" Ha...yumm. We tightened the drawstrings of our windbreakers and around our waists. We stuffed food inside our jackets. We needed as much food as possible. We nodded at each other and flew up. We were a little lumpy...but starving. we landed back at the cave. Then we stuffed are faces. i finished my fifth thin hamburger patty, and wiped my hands on my jeans. "You know, I think the way they swoop and stuff is like a message to the other hawks." I said watching them, "Like they'r telling them where there's game or where they'll be or something. I haven't figured it out. But I will." I said, still watching.

"Oh." Nudge sat back. I kept watching the hawks. What was it? How did they translate?

"Fang? We've just got to go find Max. Or should we go on and try to find Angel?" Nudge asked.

"We are going to circle back, look for Max." I said. "She must have - run into something."

Nudge nodded. I stood up, and leaned agisnt the rock cliff. "You ready?" I asked.

Nudge jumped up, "Absolutely. Um, where do you think we should-" Oh whatever. I flew off.

"Tarzan!" I heard Nudge yelled. What the heck is she talking about?

"Fang? Do you remember where we left Max?"

"Yes." Of course I did.

"Are we going to go there?"

"Now if we can help it."

"But why? Maybe Max is hurt and needs help. Maybe we need to save her before we go save Angel." Did she just say that? Well...it is hard to choose. Angel or Max? Our leader? Or our baby girl?

I banked to the left. "I don't think Max would have gotten hurt all by herself." I said slowly.

"She's not going to fly into a tree or crash-land. So if she's late because she's hurt, it probably means that someone, a person, hurt her. Which means that someone knows about her. We don't want that someone to know about us too. Which they would if we went to where Max is."

"And if Max is late because she's busy, the our going to her won't speed things up - she'll come when she's good and ready. So for right now, we do a general look-see But we're not going all the way back." I explained. I swear to god, if Max ditched for something else she's dead.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm gonna stop it there! Thanks guys!**


	4. Reunion

**Hey guys! I sooo need more reviews! PWEAZE! Lol. I seriously wanted some more reviews. It's pretty difficult to try and think like Fang. I have to get into a deep, calming mode to start writing this. So hopefully...you'll guys enjoy this chapter as well...and **

**remember REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4 (Scene starts at: pg. 119) **

Max...you better get your fat butte back here! Next to me, I heard Nudge sniffling. I know Nudge...we're all missing Max. Especially Angel...whose at the _School_! She wiped her eyes. We kept flying on. "Fang!" she shouted. Of course...I knew she was going to notice.

"It's Tipisco, down below! I'm going there!"

"No way, Nudge," I said flying closer to her, "Don't get sidetracked now. Stay with me." What is with girls and NOT listening to me. We now have to find MAX AND ANGEL!!

"No!" said Nudge. "I have to go find my parents! If Max is gone, I'm going to need someone." She said falling down, loosing altitude. WHAT?! My eyes widened. "What? Nudge you're crazy. Come on, let's talk about it. Let's find a place, take a break." I said. C'mon Nudge we have to go.

"No!" said Nudge. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm going down - and you can't stop me!" Are you effin' kidding me. Where the hell does she think she's going. I'm NOT loosing another person apart of our flock. I tucked in my wings, loosing my altitude. I followed Nudge, as we landed on the ground. "Nudge...if you don't come...I'm leaving." I said through clenched teeth.

"NO!" she said.

"Nudge..I'm not kidding. I'll leave you behind and you can find your way back to Lake Mead." I said again.

"I'm finding my parents..." she said. I know Nudge...we all wanna find our parents...but we have a mission. We need to get Angel back.

We kept on walking. "Nudge. This is bad idea." I said again.

"I don't care." she said walking faster. I kept on walking in silence, clenching my jaw.

"Nudge, for the last time, give this up, This is a bad idea," I said, "A _terrible_ idea." What was it with her? It could be a trap. Those files could've been a trap. Nudge kept silent.

UGH! I walked silently, in angry silence. I don't care. I guess she has a point. We walked into a trailer park that was divided into meandering rows, most marked by rickety wooden signs with names like Roadrunner Lane or Seguro Street on them. What the hell is that?

"Come on," I said softly, keeping in my anger, "I see Chaparral Court." I said. We snaked our way through chokeberry bushes,gnarled junipers, abandoned appliances, and car skeletons that surrounded this junk yard of a trailer park. No nothing that was in decent crappy place. "What if they moved?" I said again, and again, and again. Hoping it would go through to her head that this was a bad idea. "What if you misunderstood what you read and these people aren't related to you at all?" I said calmly, but then I said as kindly as possible, " Nudge, even if you weren't a test-tube baby - which you probably were - what if there was a reason they gave up? They might not want you back." I said. I know, harsh right? But...it's possible. And I don't wanna see Nudge be even more hurt than she already is.

"Do you think I haven't thought of that?" she whispered back with anger in her voice. Whoops...

"I know that! But i Have to try. I mean, if there's the slightest chance - wouldn't you try?" I thought about it...

"I don't know, " I said finally. I really didn't. My parents could've lost me. Or worse...they gave me up for money. They could not accept me. After all, I have wings...

"That's because you don't need anything or anybody." Nudge turned back to stare at the mobile home. "But I'm not like that. I need people." Okay that's not true - okay maybe it is. But I still need my flock. Our flock. I need Max, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel back with us! I need Nudge still as well.

I looked at nudge, who looked like she was shaking. I tensed. The door started to open. There was a women who came down. Their skin toned matched...well kinda. Not really. It was kinda hard to tell. She came down into the front yard,which was covered brown pin needles, and sat down in a cheap-o lawn chair in the shade. She had her hair in curlers. Wet, and a towel around her shoulders. She leaned back on the chair, lit a cigarette, and popped the top on a can of soda. Uhm...no offense Nudge, but if _that's_ your mom. I'd kill myself. What the hell was wrong with this lady? "Coke. It's not just for breakfast anymore." I whispered. Nudge elbowed me.

"Um, did you lose a daughter named Monique, about ten, eleven years ago." Probably. But I _definitely _would not wanna claim this women as my mom. She smokes, have you ever heard of secondhand smoke? Well...I have.

And then of course the women says - "Looking for something, freaks? Guess you found it." Hahahaha. Now I definitely wouldn't claim this mommy of an Eraser. But the one who said it, was behind us. Nudge jackknifed to her feet. There were 3 of them. They stared looking like male models. Yeah...Erasers being MALE MODELS?!?!? You wish...that is unless the new style was Muzzled freaks!

"Ari." I said. They were officially male model ERASERS. ---- pretty doggy eh?

"Ari. You were just a little kid." And that meant nothing to him. Ari was now a little beast.

Ari smiled, only as an Eraser would. "And now I'm a great big grown-up Eraser." No...now you're a big nasty grown up idiot...who turned into an evil little...little...Eraser. He snapped his teeth together playfully, making strong clicking sounds. Are you kidding me Ari? "And you're a little brown piglet. Yum." Ha. The three - wait - two little pigs, and three big bad wolves. Now _that_ would be a story.

"What did they do to you?" Nudge asked quietly. What do you think Nudge? They turned her into a little pup. "I'm sorry, Ari." she said. I am too...that your father's friends, the white coats turned you into a guard.

He frowned. "Save your pity for yourself. I'm exactly who I want to be. And I've some new for you." He rolled up shi sleeves, to reveal his hair, muscled arms. Great image right?

"Your hideout in the mountains is nothing but ashes. Your pals keep having unfortunate accidents. You two are the last one alive - and now we've got you." No...they didn't blow up the place. Okay...maybe they did, but they are NOT dead. Nudge began to cry. I watched Ari, my jaw tightened. Shut up you idiot. I curled my fists into a fist.

"Pinwheel." I muttered out of the side of my mouth.

"Cholla first." Nudge murmured. Okay...

"Count of three." I think she gets it. Which meant count of 1.

"Shut up!" Ari leaved over lighting fast and cuffed my shoulder.

"One," I said regaining my balance, and Nudge instantly lunged forward, shoving the second Eraser in the chest as hard as she possibly good. Wow...we taught each other well. Taken off guard, the Eraser staggered backward, right into the sharp spines of a cholla cactus. The Eraser cursing, waved his arms, but landed smack on top it's needles. And shrieking in pain. I love revenge...don't you?

Within a millisecond Nudge launched herself into the air, sideways. I caught her arms, and swinging her, following her momentum. She kicked her feet outward, smashing Ari in the side of the neck. ALMOST knocking him over, too bad he did. But it did leave him choking and gagging. Good enough I guess...

I swung her as hard with all my muscle work...and spinning her through the air she snapped her wings and beat them so fast that she stayed airborne. Gotcha...

"You're gonna die, mutant," Ari snarled, leaping for me, as I leaped off the ground. He grabbed my leg, and we both fell. OW! What the- Ari sat on my chest before I knew it, punching me. OW! GET OFF OF ME! Blood erupted from my nose. GET THE HELL OF ME YOU...STUPID ERASER! The second Eraser kicked my chest, as hard as possible, over and over again. Ow...ow, ow, OW!

I took another hit, my head jerking to the side. My mouth started to bleed. Hah..perfect. I spit out my saliva onto his face. Ari roared. He slammed down both of his arms on my chest. OOOPH! Oww...

Ndudge dropped down, grabbed up a can of spray paint, and leaped back into the air, out of reach, and shook the can. SPRAY THE DAMN FOOL NUDGE SPRAY HIM! She aimed it in his face, and...all of a sudden a green paint went though the air. Ari screamed, and jumped to his feet, swiping his eyes. I got up and out. That's what you get you nasty bastard.

"You're _dead_ freaks!" Ari growled.

"Oh, like you're not a freak _yourself_," Nudge said, "Try looking a mirror, dog boy!" Nice diss.

Ari fumbled in his jacket, and pulled out a gun. We rocketed out asap. Why the heck did they have to have a gun!?!? A bullet whistled through, past Nudge's ear. OMIGOD! If he had any better aim, Nudge would be deaf in one ear, and probably deaf. We flew away faster. I spit out some blood. Eww..

"I'm sorry, Fang. It was my fault you got hurt." I spit out more blood.

"It wasn't your fault." I said watching my saliva fall to the ground. Why couldn't that be Ari? "You're just a kid." I said.

"Let's go home."

"They said it burned down." I answered, and wiped my blood from my lip. Sheesh...

"No, I mean the home with hawks." Where we belong don't you know?

We landed back right above Lake Mead. That was a great adventure eh?

Nudge huddled into a corner. "Can I interest you in a bit of raw desert rat?" Notice I didn't say dessert rat. I patted my windbreaker pocket.

"Oh, no!" Nudge said, horrified.

I shrugged. Oh well..more for me. Popping it in my mouth..."Can't get fresher." I said cajolingly.

"Ugh!" Nudge shuddered, and turned away from me. Was it really that bad?

"Okay, then," I said, "How about some kabobs? You get the vegetables." I said, and whirled back around, was Nudge.

"_Kabobs_!" she said hurrying to sit next to me.

"Where did you get them? You didn't have time to go all the way to town. Oh, my gosh, they're still hot." she sniffed. MMMM!

"Let's just say some campers are going to be a little surprised." I held in a chuckle. Oh well...Eat or be eaten. Our motto. Well...so what. We are STARVING!

I split the meat off into one pile, and the onions and peppers in another.

She took a bite of grilled pepper. "Now, _this_ is food." she said closing her eyes.

"So I guess we have to decide whether to keep looking for max or go try to save Angel." I said eating my meat. This is like heaven on earth for us.

"But the Erasers said everyone else was dead. Doesn't that mean Angel and Max too?" Nudge said getting said.

"No way to tell," I said. "The thin is, if Max isn't here, is it because she's dead? How would they have found her? Angel..." I paused. "Well, we _knew _they had Angel. That's probably all over by now." I said. My bad. Nudge held her head in her hands. "I can't think about it." she said.

"I know. But what are you -" I stopped. Squinting in a distance. Nudge joined. I saw two dark splotches. More hawks? Nah...

I kept looking out. Suddenly I stood, and fished in my pocket for my small metal mirror. I held out my hand, and caught the last nits of sunset in the mirror, flashing our reflections outward. I flashed it, stopped, flashed, stopped.

About a half minute later, Iggy and Gazzy landed clumsily on the ledge, knocking rocks and dust everwhere.

"You aren't _dead_." Nudge said happily. Thank god they were still alive.

"No. You aren't either dead either," Iggy said irritably, same ole' Iggs there. "How about just 'hello'?" he said.

"Hi guys, " said the Gasman, wiping dust out of his hair. "We couldn't stay home - there's Erasers all over the mountain. So we decided to come here. Anybody have a problem with that?" No...I don't think so...

"Of course not." Nudge laughed, and hugged Gazzy tightly. A flock reunion. Well almost...

We decided to fly up, show them our new maneuvers we learned. That was when...we spotted Max. The Gasman smiled, as same with Nudge. I spotted her, but didn't smile. She was still making me mad. I landed first. "max! Max! I can't believe it! _Can_ I beleive it?"

She landed, "Max!" Nudge cried. Rushing to hug her. Okay, great we have Max back, I love her, but she stalled us. We're still missing one important specific six year old.

"We were so worried - I didn't know what had happened to you, and we didn't know what to do, and Fang said we were going to eat rats, and -"

"Okay, okay. Everything's okay." Max mouthed to me _Rats?_ I grinned, for about 2 milliseconds and it disappeared. Whatever...rats are rats. Still good for your tummy.

"I'm just so glad to see you safe." Cheesy moment. Then she turned to the Gasman and Iggy. Cheesy moment over I guess...

"What are_ you two_ doing here? Why didn't you stay home?" she said mad.

"We couldn't, " the Gasman began, innocently as usual, "There were Erasers all over the mountain. They were hunting for us. We'd be dog meat by now."

"When did they start hunting for you?" she asked "Right after we left?" Max asked.

"No," the Gasman said slowly.

"What?" she said suspicion starting rise in her voice. "When did they start coming after you?"

"Was it - was it after the oil-slick Hummer crash? the Gasman asked Iggy said tentatively. Ha...there's my boys.

Max eyes widened.

"Or maybe it was more - after the bomb." the Gasman said in a low voice, looking down.

"I think it was the bomb." Iggy agreed. "That definitely seemed to tick them off." Wow...bomb and Hummer crash. That's not bad.

"Bomb? _Bomb?_ You guys set off a _bomb_? Didn't that tell the Erasers exactly where you were? You should have stayed hidden!" she yelled. Yep...good moment...long gone.

"They already knew where we were, " the Gasman explained, "They'd seen all of us - they knew we were in the area."

"It was just a matter of time," Iggy agreed.

Well oh well. They saved themselves.

"Well, I'm glad you're save." she said lamely. Now that was time for me to laugh. Well I tried to keep it in. "You were right to come here. Smart thinking. Excellent." she said. She hugged the Gasman, then Iggy. Then hugged Nudge again. What the-nevermind. Of course...the good moment was still there.

Nudge let go of her. And of course, she hugged me. I'm not that kinda guy you know. I missed her, but kinda hugged her. I missed her...but you know...that's not the Fang attitude.

She held out her left hand out in a fist. We did the same. We each tapped other's hands twice, then threw our hands up in the air.

"To Angel"!" she yelled.

"To Angel! To Angel!" we all yelled, and we all fell of the side of the cliff, and opened our wings, and headed for the best place ever...The School!

**Stopping it there guys! Thanks for reading this! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
